


Drabble: Say Please

by UnholyPlumpPrincess



Series: Apex Legends Drabbles [25]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Bratty Behavior, Edging, Established Relationship, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, PWP, Pathfinder has a vulva attachment (Apex Legends), brat taming, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyPlumpPrincess/pseuds/UnholyPlumpPrincess
Summary: For the sentence prompt "Say please" featuring Pathfinder!OrIn which Pathfinder is a brat by nature and you love to break him.
Relationships: Pathfinder (Apex Legends)/Reader
Series: Apex Legends Drabbles [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1383298
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Drabble: Say Please

You adored the MRVN unit with your whole heart.

People were surprised to find out that Pathfinder had a partner- let alone a human one, the legends had taken you in warmly as you were introduced around with Pathfinder delightedly telling you of all his friends. The legends all knew you, of course, but you suppose finding out you were romantically inclined was...new.

You’d been introduced to Pathfinder through the games yourself, you were one of the makeup artists and also helped with polishing any bits of him that were rusty. It had kind of been a little joke among your coworkers that you were to ‘shine up the bot’ with a playful wink, only increasing about ‘polishing his grapple’ when you two were an official couple.

Sure, it was embarrassing, but not as embarrassing as Pathfinder pretending that he was perfectly innocent and had NO idea what they could possibly be implying.

Bastard.

In the arena, you know how he came off to the sponsors and viewers alike. Some MRVN unit friendly as could be, the picture of some sort of princess from an animated movie that could befriend any wildlife. He was subtly sarcastic in the best of ways, steadily gaining him more interest among new viewers.

But you knew, that in totality, Pathfinder was the biggest brat you’d ever met by nature.

However, it was a good thing you knew how to handle brats.

Pathfinder is currently bound onto a bed. Thick wiring you knew he couldn’t break was wrapped around his wrists, fitting into the joints perfectly and keeping them locked together above his head and to the bed. You were more  concerned about the headboard breaking than the wiring at this point. His legs were tied underneath him, folded at the knee so you could tie wiring around what would be his calves and around his thighs, all fitting perfectly into slotted joints.

The way you have him knotted at his upper thigh area, where silicone plating resides, keeps his legs forced apart and keeps his back bent. You knew discomfort wouldn’t be an issue, not when he didn’t have to worry about anything falling asleep.

His screen is a pastel pink, hot pink hearts flashing all over it with a drooling emoji with heart eyes. The sight makes you smile, but not as much as his  voicebox glitching and tinging on higher pitched moans. He’s got his pussy attachment today, dark blue labia parted and a fat clit to match, his hole is drooling translucent pink fluid which you know tastes like cherry- thanks to his lubricant reserves.

Inside of him is a vibrator with a curved outer edge to press to his clit as well. You’re sat in a chair at the end of the bed, casually watching him as you look at your phone where you’re controlling it. Sliding the vibrator all the way up, then back down to keep him on edge.

“A-ah- **_ NGH _ ** -” His voice glitches, sounding like an echo of itself just a few moments ago. It almost sounded like a metallic cry. You know he’s close, his optic blinking, his screen fuzzing out and getting noise across the screen in a glitched manner.

“That’s not very polite of you, baby.” You say loud enough for him to hear before sliding the vibrator all the way down until it stills. You grin at his agonized noise, sounding almost human with that way it  echoes in his chest and almost sounds wet. You know that to be noises he’s learned from his interest in humans, watching them online and downloading sounds so he could use them later in scenarios like this. Instead of sounding 100% chipper like his normal voice does.

“Wh--what?” He gets out, his optic blinking once before his head lift as best as he can to look at you. You can tell he’s on the edge still, seeing his clit jerk and hearing the squeak of his hips trying to move. You smirk to yourself, knowing that even if he could move, nothing would happen.

“ ** Say please. ** ” You say, as if it’s the most obvious thing. Watching his screen flicker to a little angered face with furrowed brows and a pout, an exaggerated blush on its face and a puff of air detailed under its mouth. You immediately grin, cocking your head to the side and resting it on your palm, your elbow on the arm of the chair. You hold up your phone to remind him who’s in charge, wiggling it to catch his attention.

“ _C’mon, Path_ , one teensy, itty bitty, little ‘please’ won’t kill you.” You tease him, eyeing his drooling cunt and wondering if you should just ditch the vibrator and lick him clean at this point. You hold in your own hunger, pouting at him. “Unless you want to say thank you while you’re at it?”

The bratty emoji on his chest flickers, looking irritated but with heart eyes and an almost shy look and you grin brightly knowing he’s going to say it. No matter how badly his brat nature told him otherwise. Though, you do encourage him by flicking the vibrator on high for three seconds just to watch him squirm and glitch his voice out when you turn it right back of.

“Please! Please let me cum!!!!”

“See? Was that so hard, baby?”


End file.
